


Lord of the Berries

by BlacKat_Arukoiya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacKat_Arukoiya/pseuds/BlacKat_Arukoiya
Summary: I'm trying something out, and copying some Discord rps onto here. This is a eh one, but comment if you think this'll continue or be good. The Pap is dubbed "Lordy", and is played by my friend. I was the Sans, "Blueberry.





	

Berry was walking home, carefree as ever. Carrot told him again and again to watch when he walked alone at night, but he couldn't believe others would hurt him, or even anyone.Meanwhile....Lordy had been masturbating after an encounter with a certain friend of his that always left him horny. As he hears footsteps, he....well he didn't have enough time to put his pants all the way on, so he simply stuffed his girth into his pants. "Mn!"  
“Oh?” He stops and looks in lordys direction “Hello there sir! Are you in need of assistance? I heard you grunting, is there a heavy load you need help to take care of?”  
He cocks a brow.......Stupid much. Who just walks up to a stranger in a place like this? He....oh fuck he had an Idea. "Ah...no but i do have something I need help with."  
“You do? Well then I, the magnificent Sans, will be more than happy to help you! Mwehehheh!” He smiled and puffs out his chest before running over to the skeleton. “Whaddaya need help with, mister?!”  
"Well first, turn around . I can't have you looking. It's a surprise" He twirls a hand, indicating for him to turn  
“Hmm? Uh... okay..!” He turned around as instructed. “Couldn’t I just.... uhm, close my eyes?”  
"Don't turn around. " The lean skeleton walks up behind him and puts a collar on his unsuspecting victim, the leash and all. He grips it tight as he licks berry's neck. "Thanks."  
“M-mweh!?” He jumped and tried to pull away, only succeeding to choke him. “W-What is this?? Well, I see what it is... b-but why this?? A-and the licking!?!”  
He was flushed blue and shaking. He picks him up by the leash, picking him off the ground and letting him dangle as he removes berry's pants. As Berry choked on the pull, his legs failed around to try and fight off the removal of his pant. This seemed to only help it though. Berry now hung there pants-less and vulnerable, an ecto body not yet formed though. The fell pulls his pants back down and sits, setting his dick in the middle of his pelvis, wrapping the leash around his arm and pulling Blueberry into a kiss. Blue mewled and squeaked in both surprise and protest, frantically clawing at the collar to take it off.  
“Why are you doing that. Be a good little helper and quit your fussing. "  
He swats his hand from the collar, rubbing the bottom of Berry's pelvis.  
“M-mweh...! I-i-i didn't know you needed t-this kind of h-help...!”  
He whimpers and his pelvis is rubbed, his hand pushing away from Lord.  
“I-i-i don't wanna help you anymore....!”  
"So you would just leave me here to deal with this on my own. I can't go home until It's gone. How fucking selfish of you. Are you some kind of selfish prick?"  
As he says this, he slides a finger down his spine, moving to kiss the nape of his neck.  
“N-n-noaaaaahahhhhnn.....”  
He tries to protest, but he melted into gasps and moans as his finger slides down his spine.  
“Mmmmm-mmweh...... p-p-please let m-me......”  
"Grab my cock. It's in your lap, so just start pumping it."  
Lord pinches his spine a little and then nips at his neck, growling into his ear. Blue yelps a little, moaning at the little nips and the growling.  
“B-but i....i-I ddddont.....”  
His hand quivers as he resists wanting to help him. He's sweating and he's getting rather flustered. Eventually he rather hesitantly touches the large red member, mewling uncomfortably as he does so.  
"Good."  
Lord reaches into his ribcage, letting his fingers dance around on each of Berry's ribs, lustfully gripping his soul and squeezing it. Berry squealed, his body quivering in fear and... other sensations. He let go of the member.  
“P-p-please.. i-i don't wanna d-die…”  
Lord stifles back a laugh as he brings Berry back into a kiss shoving his tongue in as well. He pulls back, spittle stretching between them before he moves a hand through it.  
"I'm not going to kill you. Unless you try telling anybody about this, nobody will ever know."  
Blue mewls into the kiss, one eye dilating into a blue heart in his confusion.  
“N-n-not even.... my brother...?”  
"Definitely not your brother or anyone you know."  
Lord smiles before continuing his onslaught upon Berry's soul, bringing it to his mouth and wrapping his rather long, rough tongue around it.he moaned out quite loudly, his body shivering at the warm, wet, rough touch  
“Mmm-MmWEeh...!!” Blues tongue lolls out as he pants, drool dripping down his chin.  
Lord smiles, removing his tongue and pleasuring him with his fingers, inserting one into his soul as he licks the drool off of Berry's chin and kisses him once more he moans submissively into the kiss, both his eyes small hearts as he was slowly starting to get aroused. His soul dribbled in Lord's hands as he fingered it. He pulls his member from Lord's grasp, pushing it against the back of his pelvis. He yanks on the leash and grins. He continues fingering his soul as he places a hand on berry's face, holding both cheeks.  
"Create something I can fuck. I don't care if you make me a vagina or give yourself a dick. As long as I can use It's fine. Hurry up."  
He yelps and moans in confusion at this. He must want me to summon what he has, right?? He whines and copies Lordys magic, creating a rather plump ass and cock on himself. He smiles, gripping his member as he lifts him up and presses him against his member. He pushes him down, going in a bit, only the head getting in. Berry squeals and his gloved hands grasp and dig into Lordys arms. He groans and cries in pain, not used to the feeling at all. He shoves the rest of him in, spreading his legs wide as he begins jacking Berry off. He had put Berry's soul within his mouth, tongue moving about upon it. Blue the cried quite loudly, his eyes widening into large blue hearts as he started to whine out in lust. Smiling, Lordy lets Berry get used to him as he plays with his soul, then lifting a hand to insert into his mouth, gripping his tongue.  
“A-aaaaahhh.....”  
He moaned gently, his eyelids lowering down halfway. Lordy grins as he begins thrusting upwards making sure Berry was pulled out of a bit before he thrust back in  
“M-MWEH!!!”  
He screamed as Lordy began to thrust up and into him, his virgin ass burning in pain. Lord continues to thrust, gripping his cock harder and squeezing as he pumps it. He then quickly lifts blue up a bit and turns berry to face him. He begins kissing him again, tongue licking the back of his mouth. Blue moans submissively into the kiss, still trying to scream in pain. His blue heart eyes were fixated on Lordy, completely entranced and enthralled by everything he was doing, despite the pain. He leaned into the kiss, not caring anymore about his now bleeding asshole. Lordy rather loved the feeling of Berry's tightness, and looking into those heart eyes only egged him on. He lifted Berry off and set him on the floor, making sure he was on his knees and hands before he himself got on his knees and went back in, fucking him harder than before. Blue screamed louder, almost screeching in ecstasy as he felt himself cum as soon as Lordy slammed into him doggy style. He'd never done anything like this, so of course he'd never felt this good before. He moaned loudly, calling out for him to kiss him more, to touch him more. He wished he knew his name, he wished he could see his face as he continued... whatever this was. Lord grins Berry's virgin excitement catching him. It was amazing, he loved it so much. Who was this idiot he wonder....they felt so good, it was a bit more than he had expected. He wanted this...at least every week. It would be great...oh so fucking wonderful he thought. He rams into Blue once more, cumming into him and moaning....well simply moaning. He should have at least tried figuring out his name. Would be more convenient if he had. He pulls out, turns Berry over and kisses him hard. Feeling his ass flooded by the liquid was even better, it even made a last burst of Blues own cum shoot out again. He felt so hazy, he loved this so much. When Lordy pulled out, he winced and then mewled in disdain before moaning longingly into the kiss.  
“A-aaah...... m-mweh........heh...heh.....” 

Lord pants and moans into the kiss, before then moving back and clutching his face. ".....what's your name? Tell me"  
“Aa-aaah..... i-im Berry..... Blueberry....”

"Well Blueberry, you will now and forever be mine" he pulls him up and kisses his neck. "Mine and only mine."  
He mewls gently and shivered, his lower half sensitive to the cold.  
“W-wait....... i.....i-i'm not.......an object......” he 'mweh'ed gently and cuddled into Lordy, tired and tender from the rough love making “.....what's your name......at least”  
".....Lord. My name is Lord. And I am referring to you as...a partner more than object" he was a horrible person...but he wasn't bad to the point of causing constant misery to those he thought didn't deserve it. "A partner to me and no one else. Absolutely no one else”  
“Mweh..... okay......Lord......” He closed his eyes and curled into Lord's chest, mewling softly as he drifted into sleep  
“.......shit." he sighed, picking him dressing him, doing the same to himself before walking away with him in his arms.


End file.
